


Dominate Me

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Cufflinks, M/M, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian shows Claude that he can just as well dominate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first post here. Hope you enjoy it.

Hazy golden eyes opened to meet dark wine coloured orbs and a smirk he knew oh so well. Something like a mist still clouded his senses and his judgement. A soft breeze passed by, making him shudder and a strange sense of helplessness enveloped the golden-eyed butler, as his feet could not find purchase on the floor.

"Finally awake, Mr. Faustus" that annoyingly sweet good-naturedly voice made his gaze search for the other.

"What have you done to me, Michaelis?" a growl, demanding, left snarling lips to spit venom at the other butler that sat comfortably on the armchair.

The moonlight filtered through the window making the leather of Sebastian's pants glisten entrancing, alluring, and Claude realised just how naked he was and this furthered his sense of helplessness. In the large full length mirror that rested against the wall Claude cold see the only adornments that decorated his body were the pair of black leather cuffs, which dangled from the ceiling and enclosed his wrists lifting him that he stood on tiptoe, making his spine arch.

"For someone in your position you sure are demanding. But no worries, I shall bring you to your knees. " The words were spoken softly but the threat in them was so evident. Claude's eyes left the reflection in the mirror to stare at the predator who moved from the armchair.

Golden eyes raked over the others figure, sparkling with interest at the other butler's choice of clothing. The high-heeled boots that Sebastian was so fond of, were tightly laced on his legs, legs that were hugged so sinfully by the leather pants, he himself was never so excited about them like he was now. But his real undoing was the sight of Sebastian's thin corseted waist, black leather so stark against white laces and even whiter skin.

Lips stretched teasingly to reveal sharp fangs, eyes flicking red and dangerous, hips swaying, tempting with every step Sebastian took and Claude could not find it in himself to look away. Long, black nails ghosted over the side of his face drawing a gasp from the cuffed butler. Breath caressed his ear as a soft sickeningly sweet whisper penetrated his thoughts.

"How should I punish you, Claude Faustus? Should I take you? Or maybe I should tease you until you beg and scream for me?"

Claude's eyes narrowed and he writhed in Sebastian's hold trying to put as much distance between him and the hard body next to his. Sebastian's long polished limbs powerful yet slender, encircled his waist, his elegant hands splaying on Claude's back. Hands turned into claws, dragged down the cuffed demon's back, leaving bloodied trails behind.

A soft undulation of hips back arched and head thrown back, Claude was the very picture of bliss. But Sebastian won't fall for this. A long finger covered in blood is brought to pale smirking lips and Sebastian's tongue laps happily at the dark red liquid that he so craved, the blood of his rival.

"It seems that you enjoy this, Claude! This part of you demands attention." A hand as hot as hell fires closed around Claude's hardness giving it a hard tug.

"What do you intend to do, Michaelis?" Claude's voice trembled slightly and his heart thumps loudly in his chest. Blood trickled down his back over his buttocks and down his long legs leaving trails of vibrant crimson against pale skin.

Sebastian ignored Claude's comment and delivered another hard tug to his shaft making him groan softly. The red-eyed demon stepped around Claude's hanging body, caressing soft thighs untouched skin, hot and flustered. Golden eyes fell closed trying to deny the pleasure that spread like wildfire through his body.

SLAP.

Tingles raced over the skin. The skin smarted where Sebastian's open hand has hit, a strange pleasure pain wrapping it's fingers around the spider butler, his body writhing. The next slap came just like the first, unexpected and tearing a little part of Claude's pride. He tried to escape the blows, twisting his hips, but they kept coming merciless and unrelenting,

"Don't fight it, Claude. Yield to it and let it subdue you. Crave the blows, the pain and the pleasure."

Another slap came but Claude's body did not tighten as before, his spine arching, silent groans coming from behind gritting teeth and his hands clenching into fists on the chain. He just prayed that it was sturdy enough.

"Are you ready to beg for me, or should I torture you some more?" The whisper was dark, poisoned honey clinging to Claude's skin; His reddened derrière pressed firmly against cool leather, Sebastian's need nudging Claude's hidden entrance.

A strained moan came from the golden-eyed demon and a hand found Claude's wet and throbbing shaft. The long fingernail that pressed into the slit made Claude arch and moan; with his eyes closed and a soft blush dusting high cheekbones he looked so alluring.

"Ahh…Sebastian …Give me that pleasure." Wine red eyes narrowed at the reply he got. His eyebrows knotted in a frown. But soon his sadistic smile returned and he placed his lips on the nape of Claude's neck, biting hard, Breaking the skin and tasting blood so spicy and intoxicating. With his lips painted like this he stepped in front of Claude grasping his jaw and crushed his lips on the others, sharing the blood like it was a most exquisite wine. Their tongues twirled together and Claude did not hesitate to sink his fangs in Sebastian's lip; blood flooding his mouth, engulfing his senses in sweet overdrive.

Heat spread through his body when a hand cupped his sac and started massaging it; he was so close to the edge, just a little more…

The hand stopped abruptly. Claude moaned in frustration and thrust his hips at Sebastian trying to gain some friction.

"You know what you have to say!" Sly smile and beckoning words that would tempt even a saint. But Claude was no saint.

"Please…Sebastian …Master!" Sebastian's smug smirk could be heard in his voice as he leaned to Claude's ear and whispered sensuously.

"Come for me …"

A satisfied moan resounded in the room bouncing off the walls and white ribbons of liquid flew in the air, to land on the floor as a memento of what had transpired just seconds ago.

"What a lewd body you have…you just came and you are still hard…" Low chuckling hit Claude's ears like a ton of bricks, his arousal even more prominent now that Sebastian pointed it out.

A hand cupped his smarting ass cheeks and parted them; two fingers invaded the secret opening stretching and prodding at the soft flesh. The body arched, Claude's hardness rubbing insistently on Sebastian's leather encased and equally hard member. A load moan left their lips at the same time and the fingers lodged inside pressed harshly on a certain point that made Claude moan and squirm in Sebastian's hold.

"Please…take me, Master…Sebastian" it came as a shock to Claude that he said such wanton words but he could not take them back now.

"How could I deny such a request? Spread your legs and brace yourself."

The fingers were suddenly taken out and Sebastian vanished from his sight. He feared that the red-eyed butler would leave him hanging (quite literary). But all of his fears were soothed when he felt hand gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, claws digging painfully in his skin, and the head of Sebastian's member stretch the ring of muscles and slip inside. A scream ripped its way out from his lungs, a scream that was joined by a moan of pure bliss. The suffocating pressure that almost stopped his breathing told him that Sebastian had taken his true demon form; and the burning sensation of his ass reminded him of something that he never quite forgot. That Sebastian in his demon form was _slightly_ bigger.

As it was, Sebastian did not stop to let Claude adjust to his size. He started pounding right away, hard and fast, blood sticky on top of his tights but nevertheless even more arousing. The chain that hung from the ceiling rattled with each and every thrust and Claude' hand clenched at the chain as if it was the only thing that could save his life. Cries of Sebastian's name hung in the air, for each thrust Sebastian aimed at Claude's prostate.

"How does it feel, Claude? To be taken from behind like a common whore? Not even seeing your captor's face? Must be pitiful."

A hand clenched around Claude's neck like Claude had done a few hours ago when they were still in the lake under the watchful eye of the others. Sebastian had let him trap like that because he knew that it was only for the show…

The other hand fisted Claude's member squeezing and pumping. As the grip on Claude's neck tightened his breath came out shorter raspy and his moans intensified. The hand around his shaft moved even harder now in time with the hard thrust from behind. A strangle moan left Claude as he came on Sebastian's hand, the hardness from behind still moving inside his tightening hole.

The hand covered in Claude's cum was lifted up to the golden-eyed butler's lips and fingers pushed past the lips forcing him to taste himself on the fingers. Sebastian sealed his mouth on Claude's shoulder to silence his scream of pleasure as he came inside with Claude's blood in his mouth and his name on his lips.

Both panted out of breath and dazed at the intensity of the orgasm they just experienced. Snapping his fingers Sebastian made the cuffs vanish and Claude fell drained of energy in the other's arms, who was quite ready to offer another round…


End file.
